Trigon
Trigon was a major villain in the Teen Titans series. Origin A sadistic, cruel and powerful demon of inter-dimensional origin and a supreme master of a strange underworld, Trigon is a result of the mating between a female member of a mystic sect and the god they worshiped. A side effect of this pairing is that their child was filled with the cast-off evil energies of the inhabitants of Azarath, forming him into their personification. At birth, Trigon killed everyone around him (including his own mother). At the age of six, he destroyed an entire planet. And by the age of thirty, he held dominion over millions of worlds in his dimension. Arella, Raven's mother, was a depressed woman who decided to join a Satanic cult known as the Church of Blood that was trying to kill Trigon. When the ritual was performed, Trigon, disguised as a handsome male, emerged and married Arella, who, soon impregnated by Trigon, discovered Trigon's true nature. Trigon leaves Arella, who on the brink of suicide is found by an extra-dimensional cult and brought her to Azarath, where she gives birth to a daughter, Raven. Raven is brought up to "control her emotions" in order to suppress and control the demonic powers she inherited from Trigon. Raven learned of Trigon's intentions to conquer the Earth and vowed to stop him; she initially approached the Justice League, but they refused her on the advice of Zatanna who sensed her demonic parentage. In desperation, she reformed the Teen Titans with several new members in order to fight her father. The team was eventually able to defeat Trigon and seal him in an inter-dimensional prison. However, Raven still had to fight her father's influence as he was not completely destroyed. Trigon eventually escaped and came to Earth, taking control of Raven and destroying Azarath in the process. The Titans came together and tried to fight Trigon, but were contaminated by his demonic influence and killed Raven; this allowed the souls of Azarath to possess her and use her as a channel to kill Trigon — the demonic possession had been part of a plan to defeat Trigon, as the Titans would never have killed Raven on their own — blasting him out of existence with a beam of purifying light. Although Trigon is gone, his followers (led by Brother Blood) have tried to revive him several times. Sons of Trigon In Titans vol. 2, #1, Raven states that Trigon has returned and is responsible for the recent attacks on past and present members of the Teen Titans. The cause of his resurrection from the dead has not been revealed. It is revealed in issue #3 that attacks by rival demons have spread Trigon's forces too thinly and left him desperately weak, which forces him to renew his attack on our dimension in hopes of creating a new power base. Jacob, Jared and Jesse, three of Trigon's sons, turn up in Titans #4. They have the key part in his return to life. Issue #3 also reveals that these new children have the ability to induce the seven deadly sins in any living being; the children in #3 induce wrath (Jared), envy (Jacob) and lust (Jesse). In Titans #4, they attempt to open the portal to Trigon's realm, but betray their father and steal what little power Trigon had left (an action that Trigon is actually proud of). The trio leave, thinking they have gained great power, and Trigon is left trapped in his realm. The three return a short time later, in Titans #5, corrupting their half-sister and turning her to their side. However, they are defeated by Raven and the Titans. Powers and Abilities Trigon is pure evil and a supposedly all-powerful demon. He showed capable of energy projection, size-shifting, super strength, virtual invulnerability, reality manipulation, telekinesis and matter transmutation. He was able to reshape the entire planet Earth on a whim; was seemly omniscient; had power; granted powerful psionic powers to Psimon; and could create hordes of demons under his command, as well open wormholes to other worlds. In addition, Trigon was easily able to defeat the Teen Titans and the Justice League. The Children of Trigon each wield the power of a Deadly Sin. Jared unleashes anger and wrath in his opponents. Jacob sees into the mind of his victims and transforms himself into the thing they envy most. Jesse invokes lust into the hearts of his prey. Raven also possesses this power, and is capable of inducing pride; however, doing so will leave her sick and nauseated for several days. It isn't clear whether this is caused by the demonic power itself or by her revulsion towards using it. Trigon in other media Television * Trigon appears in the Teen Titans animated series voiced by Keith Szarabajka in Season One and by Kevin Michael Richardson in Season Four. He is more or less the same as his comic counterpart. He possesses vast reality manipulation powers, enabling him to reshape the surface of the Earth on a whim, revive the dead (either as super-powered undead servants or flesh and blood), and rip the fabric of space to transport his army vast distances. He can bring a person's inner darkness to life, creating an exact replica of that person, down to their powers and memories. He also possesses more generic superhuman abilities such as firing energy blasts, creating force-fields, and controlling fire, the latter of which he can impart to his servants. He first appears, unnamed and with a different appearance from his actual introduction, in the season one episode "Nevermore" as a manifestation of Raven's anger within her mind. Trigon later appears as the main antagonist in the fourth season. Trigon resurrects the Titans' foe Slade to force Raven into releasing him upon the Earth. In the three-part finale, "The End", Trigon finally emerges and destroys the Earth; the Titans are spared by a fraction of Raven's power, which she had given them before releasing Trigon. The Teen Titans, joined by Slade, launch an all-out assault on Trigon, but are ultimately too weak to defeat him. In the end, it is Raven who defeats him, using her own powers to obliterate Trigon, undoing the destruction he had caused in the process and the potential conquest of every world in the cosmos by his demonic followers. * Trigon is also featured in the animated series of Teen Titans Go! in the episode Dog Days where he's surprisingly more 'kid-friendly' while retaining his demonic nature and evil intentions. Aside of his huge demonic form, he is also capable to modify his size to a human size and presents himself as an affable and friendly father of Raven, getting along well with the Titans, except Raven who knows his true nature. He's also seen playing kite with the Pretty Pretty Pegasus (a parody of My Little Pony franchise) motif and wears pink shirt. Trigon even gives various gifts for the other Titans, giant muscle mass for Robin, dog hand for Cyborg, ability to turn into anything other than animals for Beast Boy, ability to speak like a teenage Earth girl for Starfire (which turns her into a Valley Girl). When Raven finally gives in, Trigon finally reveals his true nature that he wants Raven to kill her friends, and then go out with his daughter for ice cream. The Titans finally realized his deception and used his gifts to send him back to his realm, with Raven locking him and noting that he may be back for Thanksgiving. Video games * Trigon is featured in DC Universe Online. He and his forces find their way to Earth and end up attacking Metropolis' Tomorrow District. He even takes control of Raven in a plot to destroy the city and captures the other Titan members Cyborg, Starfire, Nightwing, and Donna Troy while corrupting them. When the players free the possessed Titans, Trigon's hold on Raven gets stronger, causing the players and the Titans to split up to find Raven. With help from Zatanna, the players end up heading into the portal to Raven's soul self where Trigon uses Raven's possessed spirit to attack the players. After helping Raven fight the last Possessed Raven Spirit, Trigon's evil escapes to Earth. While being brought into Earth by Brother Blood, Trigon then sends his demon minions to corrupt the citizens based on some of the Seven Deadly Sins. Brother Blood's plans to bring Trigon to Earth were thwarted by the players and the Sentinels of Magic. He is served by Demons, Embodiments of Sin, Soul Reavers, Soul Screams, Soul Shadows, Soul Strikers, Possessed Students, and Volatile Succubi. It can be the opposite if you chose a villain, not a hero as your moral. You get to fight the Titan members and Raven's souls before they became possessed. You get missions from Brother Blood, and completing them help Circe with the goal of bringing back Trigon. * Trigon also appeared as part of Raven's super move, Deadly Sin, in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Raven sends her opponent to a dark realm. The opponent is attacked by demons and then blasted down by Trigon's eye vision. In the Story Mode, it is said that the Regime version of Raven eventually gave in to Trigon's influence and transformed her into a dark worshiper of Trigon with a more sadistic streak, also using Superman's Regime as a stepping stone to eventually release himself. However, Trigon's plan did not come to fruition once the Regime fell, although there was still a possibility as Raven went missing. Trigon also appears in Raven's Classic Battle end where Raven's (unknown whether it's the Regime Raven, or the prime Raven) battle against Superman forced her to tap into Trigon's power too much that after Superman's defeat, Trigon was released and went to scorch the Earth with his demonic legions, thanking his daughter for release. Lastly, Trigon also appears a bonus, 'dummy' character in Raven's final STARS Lab mission, where Raven (prime) must defeat him. Miscellaneous *Raven's mental image of Trigon also made an appearance in Teen Titans Go! #5. Gallery Trigon.jpg|Trigon in the Teen Titans comics. Videos Category:Demon Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Monsters Category:Misanthropes Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Murderer Category:Bombers Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Genius Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Hatemongers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Nihilists Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Monsters Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Size-Shifter Category:Telekinetics Category:Staff Wielders Category:Betrayed villains Category:Male Villains Category:Summoners Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Injustice Villains Category:Rapists Category:Deities Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dark Lord Category:Telepaths Category:Life-Drainers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spree-Killers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Satan Category:Evil from the past Category:Paternal Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Slanderers Category:Monster Master Category:Artiodactylan Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Big Bads Category:Child-Abusers Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Poisoner Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Leader Category:Trap Master Category:Brutes Category:Speedster Category:Fighter Category:Fearmongers Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sociopaths